Un malentendido del corazón
by PiliShane
Summary: Tercer Twistem! Y aparecerá otro personaje de mi descenso, gracias por todo


Hola!

Esto se está convirtiendo en una competencia, y pienso ganarla. Qué dices, Ka? Otro Twistem querida amiga, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

POV de Karem

Hoy se lo pediré. Hoy es el día. Pero la inseguridad me invadió por completo, y si me decía que no?

Ka: chicas, creo que no lo haré- dije sabiendo la reacción de mis amigas

Aky: qué? No, no, y no! Tú irás ahí y le dirás a Twist que estás enamorada de él- dijo palmeándome la espalda.

Trixie: sí, vamos! Tú puedes!-me animó empujándome fuera de la habitación.

Tomé aire y caminé hacia su habitación, tomando valor. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero vi que estaba abierta, por lo que entré. Lo que vi me partió el corazón: Twist se estaba besando con... Aria*. Yo nunca lloro, pero verlo a él con ella me quebró. Salí corriendo sin poder verlos más. Llegué a la sala, donde todos estaban reunidos

Ka: iré a la Caverna Objetivo- dije con voz quebrada y temblorosa

Zaira: qué pasó con Twist?-preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación reflejada en su voz

Ka:- una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla derecha- pregúntaselo a él y a la Bruja de Aria- le contesté y salí. Monté mi Meca y me dirigí a la Caverna.

POV de Twist

Estaba solo en mi habitación, pensando en _ella_. Su sedoso cabello chocolate, sus ojos cafés que brillan con astucia y picardía. Ella es perfecta, es hermosa, inteligente, divertida y con una personalidad increíble. Estoy loco por ella, aunque al principio fue difícil para mí aceptarlo.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta

Twist: Pase- dije levantándome de mi cama. La puerta se abrió y entró Aria. Dios, cómo odio a esa chica!

Aria: hola, Twisty lindo- dijo con esa voz irritante. Esa mujer piensa que yo quiero algo con ella, si supiera que yo amo a Ka!

Twist: no me llames así, y te dije que no quiero nada contigo- dije de la mejor manera que pude

Aria: por qué no? Qué te puede dar ella que yo no pueda?- preguntó acercándose a mí, pero me alejé de inmediato.

Twist: a quién te refieres con ella?- pregunté sin entender

Aria: a Karem, es por ella que no me prestas atención, verdad?- preguntó molesta, pero aún intentando acercarse a mí, claramente me alejé.

Twist: sí, es por ella. La amo- afirmé con una sonrisa. Ella sólo hizo una mueca de asco, e intentó nuevamente estar cerca, pero me alejé. Choqué contra la pared, sin escapatoria.

Aria: entonces te haré cambiar de opinión- ella se acercó poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, para luego presionar sus labios sobre los míos. Intenté alejarla, pero ella no me dejaba.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que Aria de apartara.

Chicas- Ka: QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A KAREM?!- preguntaron furiosas entrando en la habitación, seguidas por los chicos.

Aria: lárguense, no ven que estábamos ocupados?- preguntó de mal modo. Yo agradecía su intervención, pero quería saber: que había pasado con Karem?

Pili:-la tomó del cabello fuertemente- mira, rubia teñida, más te vale largarte y no volver jamás, porque de lo contrario yo misma te quitaré una por una tus extensiones!- gritó furiosa mientras arrastraba a la otra fuera del refugio

Twist: que pasó con Karem?-pregunté preocupado

Aky: eso es lo que queremos saber: ella vino aquí a decirte algo, y luego bajó llorando. Se fue a la Caverna Objetivó hace unos 10 minutos- me explicó. Entonces Karem me vio con Aria, y pensó otra cosa. Todo es mi culpa, seguramente piensa que no me gusta.

Twist: iré a buscarla- les informé y corrí hacia el garaje. Monté mi Meca y me emprendí rumbo a la caverna.

FIN POV DE TWIST

NARRA LA AUTORA

Ka había llegado a la Caverna, donde no encontró a nadie. Dejó salir un grito frustrado, luego cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, odiaba que la vieran llorar.

Twist, por otra parte, había llegado donde Karem, pero ella aún no lo notaba. Él se acercó un poco a ella, para luego poner una mano en su hombro. La castaña ante este gesto se asustó, y volteó a verlo. Se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente, pero el rubio pudo ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Ella se paró, quedando frente a él.

Twist: qué te pasa, Ka?- preguntó preocupado dando un paso para acercarse a ella, pero la castaña retrocedió

Ka: vete, vuelve con Aria- dijo con disgusto, pero en sus ojos se veía tristeza

Twist sonrió con picardía, acercándose otro paso más, hasta dejarla acorralada contra un piedra

Twist: estás celosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

Ka: n-no, p-por q-qué debería e-estarlo?-preguntó nerviosa sonrojándose ante la cercanía de su amado

Twist: no me mientas- le dijo juguetonamente- tal vez debería usar otro método para que confieses- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

Ka: que vas a...-pero su frase quedó en el aire cuando el rubio capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado, y muy tierno. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, pero luego los cerró y correspondió gustosa al acto de Twist. Él sonrió en medio del beso y lo profundizó más poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su chica. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

Twist: ya tengo mi respuesta. Te gusto y mucho- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. La castaña se sonrojó fuertemente

Ka: y qué? Yo también te gusto- dijo con una sonrisa

Twist: ambos nos gustamos, ambos odiamos a la rubia teñida de Aria y ambos somos unos idiotas al no decir nada. Te parece si intentamos algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Ella hizo lo mismo, y se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso, en el que las manos de ella agarraban fuertemente el cuello de él, y las manos de él en la cintura de ella. Se separaron y escucharon un ruido. Voltearon y vieron a sus amigos viéndolos felices y satisfechos

Aky y Pili: bueno, señores, vayan pagando- dijeron recibiendo cada una $30 de cada chico o chica.

Ka: ustedes apostaron sobre sí nos besábamos o no?- preguntó furiosa. Las otras dos asintieron y se largaron a reír. Ka iba a matarlas pero su novio la frenó

Twist: déjalas, luego apostaremos a ver cuándo se besan con Kord y Billy- se burló, sonrojando a los cuatro lanzadores.

Kord, Aky, Pili y Billy: TWIST, KAREM!- gritaron furiosos. Ambos empezaron a correr por sus vidas, siendo perseguidos.

Pasaron esa tarde entre guerras de cosquillas, de agua, besos y "verdad o reto". Una de las mejores tardes de sus vidas, en especial para ciertos lanzadores, que estuvieron juntos todo ese día

Lo terminé!

Venganza!

Jajajaja! Siempre ganaré, Ka!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, así que por favor comenten :D

Los quiero mucho, mi conciencia me está molestando ahora así que me tengo que ir a dormir. Los quiero a todos!

Pili


End file.
